Broken memories
by Kindred01
Summary: Severus learns some scary facts, 1/ Harry Potter is his son 2/ Dumbledore has been using polyjuice potion to make him look like Snape just to get to get to Harry.
Harry gasped as the _Cruciatus curse was lifted, he laid there on the floor shivering finding that he was unable to move. Draco moved into his sight his wand was now pointing at Dumbledore, the blonde faces was covered in sweat and for the first time Harry could see the heavy bags under his eyes. "Draco you don't need to do this?" Dumbledore said, trying to sooth the blonde who just shook his head._

 _"I begged you to protect me, to protect my mother but you're turned me away. I have no choice…" He trailed off and looked down at Harry seeing the teen's glamour drop to show someone much thinner than he was used to seeing._

 _"Oh Severus thank god…"_

 _"Draco." The blonde tuned, to look at the dark haired potion master_

 _"D…Don't stop me, I have-have to do this!" He cried out, as he felt Severus place his hand over Draco's own and helped him lower the wand "P…Please." He whimpered_

 _"Shhhh I've got this Draco go and check on Harry."_

 _The blonde looked at his godfather when he heard the words 'go and check on Harry.' But he nodded as he moved to the dark haired boy and knelt by his head "Give him this." He threw a small potion bottle at Draco who looked down at it, he didn't think he could ask the potion master what is was. He just took the cork off and sniffed it recognizing it as anti- poisoning potion he then helped Harry drink it even tho the dark haired teen shook his head and tried to keep his mouth shut. But Draco mange to drink_ get the potion. Before he looked up at his godfather

"Severus what are you doing?" The old wizard as he kept walking backwards, as the potion master held out his wand pointing it at Dumbledore.

"Why? You really want to ask me why? YOU TOOK MY SON!" He snarled, "Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you really think that if you place him in that bitch's home I wouldn't figure it out at some point?" He growled, as jabbed the wand into the old man's shoulder.

Dumbledore's eyes widen as his eyes flicker towards Harry who was now curled up holding his stomach as his head rested on Draco's lap. "I don't know what you mean?" The old man said,

"Don't play that card with me!" He snarled "Even after you found out what I've done to him you still kept quiet and just filed it away into your 'USE IT AGAINST SEVERUS FILE!" he yelled "I bite my own son!"

"Severus please, I didn't tell you because I need to protect Harry and you." He just kept lying and it was just making the vampire angrier. He walked up to Dumbledore making the old man look behind him at the end of the walk away and down at the dark ground below him. He could just make out the lights coming from the great hall where flashes of reds, blues and even greens were lighting up the ground. "I did it for the greater good!" He yelled as he tried hold

"He is my son!" Snape spat

"I know." Dumbledore said, Draco looked up at his godfather and blinked in shocked as he looked down at the dark haired boy whose was whimpering. Suddenly Dumbledore change his demeanour "You think he will ever forgive you once he finds out that this own father knew that his headmaster had fucked him!" The old man snarled at the potion master.

"I don't care if he never forgives me as long as you doing have him!" Snape yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dumbledore eyes widen as he let out a ear piercing scream that sent the old man one last step off the ledge and falling to the ground below him. Severus looked down below as the man landed on the ground. Smirking to himself he turned towards Draco whose eyes were wide and full of ear seeing the black eyes of the vampires looking back at him. "Uncle Sev, did he really… you know… with Pot… Harry?" He asked, as he felt his mouth become dry

"I was unware at the time he was my son as he was unware that I was his father. Tho that doesn't make it any better, but I was under orders by our Lord." He walked over to them and knelt by them looking at the black vomit on the floor next to Harry and Draco

"That was a lot of poison." The blonde whispered

"I believe that he has been poisoned since he arrived at Hogwarts." Severus said as he picked Harry's unconscious body and held him close. "Come on we must be leaving."

When Harry woke up he felt like his body he has been hit by a train his memory was fuzzy and his stomach was hurting like he had one of Fred and George's vomiting sweets. The room he was in was dull with only the warm glow of the fire place to show him the items in the room. The bed room door open with a load click that made, he turned his body groaning at the pain that filled his body he looked up to see a dark figure enter the room. "You're a wake good I being to worry?" Harry blinked at the potion master

"W…What happen?" Harry asked, as he felt too weak to sit up as the man walked into the room.

Severus placed a try on the bed side table and then sat on the edge of the bed, he picked up a wet clothe and rung it out before he started mopping at the boy's face. Harry ground as he turned his face to the coolness. "What do you remember Harry?" He whispered, softly to the boy

"I…I don't know? My memory is all mixed up." He whispered as he looked up at the pale faced man,

"Well my son, you have been poisoned for a long time. I thought it was wince you were at Hogwarts however from what I found out it seems you have been poisoned since you were a small child." He told him as moved the rag to the boy's forehead and waited for the teen's reaction.

"Son? Am I your son?" He asked, feeling confused

"Yes." He was still waiting for the boy to flip out and scream at him for what happen with each other 6 months ago and the attack that he didn't stop with the headmaster. At the time Dumbledore was taking polyjuice potion adding different people's hairs to different bottles he told Severus it so he could get around without people wondering that he was doing. However the potion master never put two and two together until one night he found out by spotted his double sneaking out of empty class room and Harry potter getting dressed as he was leaving.

That is when the boy figured out that someone pretending to be the potion master, Harry gasped as he saw the fake Snape disappear down the hall leaving the real Snape and the poor confused boy standing there feeling heartbroken. He could still remember what was said 'That was never you was it?' He whispered, as he looked down at the found

'It seem someone has taken us both as fools.' He told the boy, he was going to leave the boy there but he turned towards him, handing him a potion 'to help you sleep' the potion master had to do damage control, he could only think of Dumbledore and his polyjuice potions and wondering why he would do such a thing.

He looked back at Harry seeing the boy looking up at him with tried green orbs, as he kept cooling the boy's face. It seem all those memories were missing or blocked at the moment maybe the poison has even stripped from his body may have coursed some damage to his memory. "I don't feel so good." Harry said, Severus put the rag on the try and picked up a small blue potion bottle

"Here drink this." He held the lip of bottle to the boy's lip and watched him drink it almost wincing at the taste.

Harry groaned as he felt the potion hit his stomach and laid there as it started to help to make him feel better. "You need your rest your core is tried from healing you." He told him gently, the boy nodded and then curled up on his side as he yawed "I will be up later with some food and a cup of hot chocolate." The teen smiled weakly as he closed his eyes lids falling shut. Standing back up the vampire pulled the covers over the boy's shoulders and let out a deep sigh as he thought about the shit they are in. He killed Dumbledore and kidnapped Harry Potter, who is his son that was stolen from him and his lover James …Oh Merlin please forgive me James… he thought as he left the dark hair boy alone to sleep.

When he walked into the sitting room he found Lucius and the Dark Lord sitting there helping themselves to his fire whisky. He walked into the room sighing wondering what the Dark Lord wanted after it was his fault for all this. "Severus how is your son doing?" The Dark Lord smirked into his skin, the potion master narrowed his eyes as he looked between the two "Now –now don't be like that my dear Potion master how was I to know that boy was your son?" He smirked

"I think you knew this whole time." The potion master growled his eyes turning black once more.

"I might have had an inkling." He told him "But would have you believed me if I told you?" Snape slammed his fists on the table

"Does he remember?" Lucius asked

"No he doesn't and I am going to keep it that way!" He snarled "Dumbledore left his body in a mess and his mind." He told them as he poured himself a drink

"What about the vampire law?" Voldemort asked, the dark haired vampire turned around and looked at them

"I will have to inform my sire however there is a chance they will take him from me, for not doing my job." He told them.

"Would they really do that? I mean it was Dumbledore who…"Lucius started to say

"I am his father and I should have been able to smell it from day one and the moment I found out I should have throttled that old goat there and then!"

It was after the Dark Lord and Lucius that Severus called for his sire and he didn't think he would turn up that same night. The fire place roared into life and out walked a tall lean man walked out and stood there "My sire." Severus bowed in front of the Royal looking vampire.

"Severus your news troubles me." The vampire said, Snape stood back up and looked at him, he was tried and it was early in the morning.

"I know Sanguini, I regret my actions that I didn't stop what was happening but at the time…" The older vampire raised his hand and looked at him with a dark pointed look

"You told me your story an hour ago, your reason why you didn't recognise him as your son and why you didn't do something sooner to save him." Sanguini said as Severus bowed his head know that he was about to hear the last bit of news wanted to hear "I wish to see him firs before I make my decision." He told the potion master coldly.

Severus took Sanguini up the stairs to where the boy was sleeping, he open the door and let his sire into the bed room and watched the vampire move to the bed and sat down on the bed placing his hand though the boy's hair. "How bad was the poisoning?" He asked, Severus stood pushing his shoulders back

"It has affected his memory and he throw up a lot of black vomit." He told him,

"Have you fed from him?" The vampire asked,

"Yes." Severus said regrettably "I didn't know he was my son." He said, as he kept watching his sire as he looked over Severus' boy "I know it's for bitten to bite our own unless it's a life or death situation…" Again the hand was raised and it stopped the potions master from speaking as the vampire bite his own wrist and placed it over Harry's party open lips.

Once Sanguini wound healed he then turned to Severus with a dark frown "Your bond with your son was broken long ago, it's one of the reasons why you didn't pick up that he was your son. However due to his injuries I am afraid I will have to take him with me." He told him

"Please the threat is gone he is safe now." Severus begged "I will do whatever you asked, please don't take him from me." The older vampire placed his hand Severus shoulders "Please, they took him once I won't let anyone take him again."

"Severus…"

"You will have to kill me because I will fight you." The potion master said, this made Sanguini blinked in shock at the man and sighed "They took everything from me, my lover, my child and my freedom."

"Very well my child, I will ask Royal to come and stay with you." Sanguini smiled as the potion master smiled back

"Thank you my sire." The older vampire chuckled at him

"Do not thank me yet Severus, if Royal deems your boy to unfit to remind here he will come home with him, Royal will be his body guard." Severus nodded but dropped his shoulders feeling more relax than before.

Sanguini left telling him that Royal will be by the next day but all the potion master could do was let out a painful sigh and just turned out all the lights. He was getting ready to climb up the stairs when heard someone banging on his front door. He turned to his front door seeing the wood rattle in its frame "Oh come on." He whispered as he walked to the door and stood there breathing the smell of the angry werewolf. He open the door only to be pinned to the wall by a very-very angry werewolf

"WHERE IS MY PUP!" Remus snarled

"How did you find me?" Severus growled out, the wolf dropped him as a large hand grabbed hold on the golden haired wolf's head

"I brought him." Fenrir grinned darkly as he dragged Remus into living room.

"I just want to sleep." The vampire whispered as he closed the front door and walked into the living room "I will explain but it's a long story."


End file.
